Recent advances in genome sciences have resulted in a vast expansion of the resources and tools available to identify the major genetic determinants of complex traits including metabolic and cardiovascular disorders. However, dissecting the genetic basis of these traits requires not only technological advances, but access to well-characterized study populations, informatics infrastructure, appropriate, integrated statistical methodologies and expertise in the biology and epidemiology of these traits. We have designed Core B (the Genetics, Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core) to support the three projects in the PPG through the following Specific Aims: 1.) Establish a clearinghouse of published single locus and GWAS results and open access genetic datasets in support of discovery of candidate genes and validation of specific hypotheses generated in our three projects;2.) Conduct analyses of open-access GWAS datasets to identify candidate genes to feed into our projects;3.) Coordinate analysis of candidate genes and provide genotyping and statistical analysis support as needed across participating projects including the following: selection of specific SNPs to genotype;facilitiating interactions with the Genotyping Core;providing expertise and facilitites for statistical analysis of not only genetic data, but complex psychosocial data, including the testing of the components of the theoretical model that guides this PPG;and finally, coordinating analyses and sharing of results across projects;and 4.) Identify and establish collaborations with additional study pouplations for further replication of our findings, obtain DNA/data and support genotyping and analysis of these projects as needed.